darkarcaninefanfictionstoriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jesse
Jesse "Jace" Hangetsu, labeled The Fierce Force, was a camper on Total Pokémon Island as a member of the Crazy Cobalions. He returned as a cast member on Total Pokémon Action as the leader of the Lusty Lucarios. He returned again in Total Pokémon World Tour as the leader of the Zealous Xerneas. Personality Jesse is usually the typical nice guy. As a Riolu, he was slightly shy but would often hide it. He's more calm and collected as a Lucario and would do anything to help his friends and team. Jesse is one that is slow to anger and has a good intention due to his "dark side". He is also known to have a sly and mischievous side, as seen in Pokémon's Got Talent when he started his relationship with Lila. After evolving, he began acting more responsible, especially in An Egghausting Challenge, where he began the adoptive father of Sonan after he hatched. In Total Pokemon Action, he played a more dominant role as one of the protagonists. His looks have gotten him into trouble on occasions. He was constantly pined after by Solis, who was a newcomer in that season. Her constant badgering in his and Lila's relationship eventually led him to snap and scold her. In addition, Lila was saddened when she found out that he found Solis attractive when he first saw her. This led to the two eventually getting engaged near the end of the season and married outside of the game. In Total Pokemon World Tour, Jesse seemed to have a very difficult time dealing with the challenges and stress of being the leader again, as well as Solis being back. Life before Competing In a remote part of Mt. Silver, Jesse spent most of his time training since he was a young Riolu. He and his family are what remains of a clan that has nearly been wiped out in the great Pokemon War. Being separated and a loss of his memories during he time, he was found in a river by Mystic who he later befriended. Sometime later they were attacked by Giovanni who who was later defeated thanks to Dew and Morgan. It was then that they joined a guild to form Team Ivory Total Pokémon Island Jesse made his appearence in Introductions as he was the 3rd camper to arrive along with Striker and wasn't too happy about the Caterpie hiding behind him. In Everybody Hates Cliff, he was placed on the Crazy Cobalions. When he was settling in with the rest of his team mates, he was annoyed by Skore's constant crying, along with the others. He had no actual lines, but he completed the challenge, which was jumping off of a cliff, with ease. However, when his team lost, he voted off Nero because of his annoyance and rude remarks. In Chow Down Showdown, Jesse agreed with his teammates that it was much more peaceful with Nero gone. Total Pokémon Action﻿ Jesse made a reappearance in Total Pokemon Action as the leader of the Lusty Lucarios. This time, a newcomer, Solis seems to have a large attraction to him causing her obsessive nature, starting her feud with Lila. Total Pokemon World Tour Sometime between Action and World Tour, Jesse and Lila were married, but in Total Pokemon World Tour, Jesse was made the leader once again for the Zealous Xerneas. However, managing the team, competing with Lila, the leader of the Errant Yvetals, and having Solis after him, including the times where Lila and Solis fought multiple times or Solis hypnotizes him to have her way with him. This caused much stress to the Lucario causing him to eventually quit. Total Pokemon Revenge of the Island Jesse didn't compete, but he did make a cameo in a few of the challenges Total Pokemon All Stars Jesse didn't compete in All-Stars, but did appear in a few episodes as he talked to Lila via phone, and at some points slept with her Trivia *Jesse is the only contestant to be the leader of a team back-to-back. *He and Shade were the first fathers in the series. **Both of their first children are adopted. **Coincidentally, they both had trouble with their spouses fighting with someone who had an attraction to them, they are both violent, and they both have sons. **Another coincidence is that they can beat their spouses type-wise (Fighting>Dark; Dark>Psychic), and be beaten by their sons, type-wise (Psychic>Fighting; Fairy>Dark). **However, due to being part Steel, Psychic attacks only do neutral damage. *He and Lila were the first married couple in Total Pokémon history. **They were followed by Chandler and Monica, then Shade and Shine. *In Every Cloud Has Mt. Silver's Lining, it is revealed that he has a sister, who is dating Dew. **This means that he and Dew are brothers in-law since Dew married his sister. *Jesse is one of the few guys on Total Pokémon to have more than one girl attracted to him. He is married to Lila, and Solis was attracted to him in both Total Pokémon Action and Total Pokémon World Tour. The others are Shade, Nero, Striker, Dew, Hex, Mason, and Jason. * Both Jesse and Nate have a dark side which they fear. However, Jesse has either full control of it or has got rid of it completely * Jesse along with Cano, Hex, Titan, Skore, Clash, Cramad, Aldon, Lawrence, Striker, Nero, and Vile were the only former contestants so far who made a cameo in a challenge in Total Pokemon: Revenge of the Island * He's the first contestant to leave an alliance * He's the 2nd pokemon to evolve * He's the first pokemon to have dated a pokemon with a higher evolution than him (Riolu x Liepard) * Jesse as well as Hex, (and arguably Shade), are both canine/dog like pokemon, while they were dating cat-like pokemon (Lila, Morgan, (arguably Shine)) respectively despite the two species being known as "enemies" * Jesse is one of few former contestants that has made a cameo in total pokemon all stars See also Category:Characters Category:Crazy Cobalions Category:Lusty Lucarios Category:Zealous Xerneas Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:Total Pokemon Island contestants Category:Total Pokemon Action contestants Category:Total Pokemon World Tour contestants